


The chocobros first though when they saw their s/o

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	The chocobros first though when they saw their s/o

The chocobros first thought when they saw their s/o

Noctis:

Wow, she’s absolutely gorgeous. It’s like I’m staring at a goddess, maybe I should ask her out….oh god she’s looking at me. Act cool Noctis, smile, give her a nod, yeah hey girl. Is laughing good???? IS IT?! Okay, she’s still looking lean on the wall! And I fell so not cool, wait she’s coming over. Haha score.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prompto:

Oh my god, she’s as cute as a chocobo. I didn’t think that was possible but there she is all…cute girl like. Maybe I can take a picture and say I was taking a picture of the ocean. Yeah, nice thinking Prompto. And I got the picture, man she’s beautiful in this photo. Wait……she’s calling out to me. IS SHE MAD!? Just stay calm dude, she wants a copy of the photo. She knew, but I also got her number, awesome~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio:

Hottie alert, oh shit did I say that out loud she’s looking at me. Not like I care if I said it out loud, I mean come on she’s way more then a ten~ Man would I like to do some fun things with her. Damn, she’s still looking at me, I’m going to go and talk with her. And by talk, I mean flirt with her like the world is ending tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis:

She is quite lovely, the way her hair falls in front of her face and how passionate she talks about the things she loves. Her smile is like watching the sunrise on a new day, it’s absolutely beautiful. I’ve only just met her but I believe I’m already falling in love with her.


End file.
